Santa Clause is NOT real
by WWEStratusfactionGuranteed2003
Summary: John and Randy's six year-old son, Noah, is ready to see what Santa looks like. but Randy tells him that he's just a fictional character. Randy explaining to him that Santa not real, breaks noah's heart. How will randy make it up to him?


Santa Clause is **NOT ** real!

**A/N: HEY YALL, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE ABOUT, I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT TWO OF MY FAVORITE THINGS, WWE AND CHRISTMAS. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars that are mentioned in this story. Except Noah.**

**Christmas Eve**

"Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" sung Noah, John and Randy's six year-old son, while lying on the floor, coloring in his coloring book. "O' what's fun it is to hide on a one-horse open say, hey!" John chuckled at his son's innocent mistakes. Before turning to a new page, noah drops his crayon, and looks up at john. "Daddy, when is daddy going to be home?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face. John looks at his watch. "In about 5 minutes." He said. "Okay." Noah said, while shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, you wanna help me bake some cookies for Santa?" John asked. "Yes!" Noah said, while getting off the floor. While they were cooking cookies for santa, Randy pulls up in the driveway, and stops the car. He sighs. "Home sweet home." He said before getting out of the car. He grabs his luggage out of the trunk of the car, and walks towards the door. He takes his keys out of his jeans pocket, and unlocks the door. As soon as he steps into the doorway, noah is all over him. "DADDY! YAY! YOUR HOME!" Noah exclaimed. "Hey babe." John said, while giving him a peck on the lips, but he sensed something was wrong with him. "You okay, randy?" John asked. Randy walked over and sat on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache. I just need some peace and quiet." Randy responded. Noah runs over to him. "OH DADDY, I CAN'T WAIT TI'LL SANTA GETS HERE! I'M GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT LONG!" Noah exclaimed. "Oh that's great, son." Randy said while rubbing his forehead. While listening to his son talk about santa, randy started to get a bit agitated. He just wanted the talking to stop. As noah kept going on and on about santa, randy decided that enough was enough. He stood up from the couch, and started yelling at him. "LOOK NOAH, SANTA CLAUSE ISN'T REAL!" Randy yelled out of frustration. Noah's and John's smile faded away. "What?" Noah asks, while tearing up. "CAN'T YOU HEAR? I SAID SANTA CLAUSE IS **NOT **REAL!" Randy yelled. "HE NEVER WAS AND HE NEVER WILL BE! YOUR DAD AND I ARE THE ONES WHO PUT YOUR PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE, EVERY YEAR!" "Randy!" John exclaimed. Noah then runs to his room while crying. "What the hell is wrong with you?" John asks him. "What?" Randy said. "You just crushed and destroyed our child's hopes!" John yelled. "Oh come on john, you and I both know that he's gonna find out sooner or later." Randy said. "But that still doesn't give you the right to tell him that." John said, before walking to noah's room to calm him down. Randy sighed while grabbing his throbbing head. He didn't hurt his son's feelings. Then, an idea popped in his head. He knew how to make it up to Noah.

**Christmas Morning**

"Noah, noah, wake up." John whispered. Noah opened his eyes. "There's someone who wants to see you." John said. He sat up. "Who?" he asked. "You'll see." John said. "But daddy, who is it!" noah said, while getting anxious. Before John answered, noah heard a "HO! HO! HO!" from outside his room. A smile appeared on his face. He pushed the covers off of him and opened the door. He saw the one, the only, Santa Clause. He screamed and ran as fast as he could over to santa, and sat on his lap. (BTW, Big Show is santa.) "OH MY GOD! SANTA! LOOK DADDY, IT'S SANTA! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! What are you doing here on christmas?" Noah asked. "Well noah, after I got done delivering all the gifts to the good girls and boys, I got a request from your farther that you wanted to see me." Santa said. Noah looked at randy and smiled. "Thank you, daddy. This is the best present you've ever given me." Noah said. Randy smiled. "You're welcome, son." While noah went back to his conversation with santa, randy walked over to his husband. "I've gotta say, this is the best thing you've ever done, randy." John said. "Well, I have my moments." Randy said. John chuckled. "I love you." John said. "I love you, too." Randy said before kissing john on the lips.

**A/N: AWW THAT WAS SO SWEET! I THINK I DID PRETTY GOOD ON MY FIRST STORY, BUT MY SIS DID HELP ME ON SOME OF IT. SO, COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
